The present invention relates to an optical fiber architecture whereby an optical fiber is sequentially attached at a plurality of points in some manner. Specifically, the present invention is an improved optical fiber cable construction most suitable for a multi-user distribution architecture and topology, improved methods for installing an optical fiber cable for a multi-user optical fiber distribution architecture and topology, and also methods of preventing or minimizing the chance that optical fibers used in such architectures and topologies will be subjected to excess stresses and strains which can cause premature fiber failure.